Luigi's Pleasure Mansion
by GollyJoop
Summary: All your favorite Nintendo characters are ready for Luigi's Party, although Luigi is gone, the action is still there, this is the most extremely sick story on the site, it contains alot of nasty stuff, so please be warned. Reviews wanted!


Luigi's Pleasurable Mansion

2 years after Luigi Regained his mansion………...

Another day in luigis mansion. Luigi is whacking the hammer, (if you know what I mean) anticipating todays party at his mansion, slowly but gracefully as he views the sample clip for Toads Gone Wild Mardigrass Edition. As mushroom juice launches out like a rocket when he hears a strange noise.

"_MMMmmmmm---Mario? Is that you"_ -_Zips Pants Up-_

"_Thumble….Thumble_"

"Mario?"

"RAWRRR!" Suddenly Luigi is pulled into the darkness his

cries are unheard. All that remains is his cum splattered all over the floor.

Mario is out buying Luigi a present "Mama mia, what the fuck should I get him?", questions Mario. "Ah hah just what I fucking needed!" Mario picks up a copy of Toads Gone Wild Spring Break/ Martigrass DVD combo for 79 coins (aprox. $11.99). But Mario too is very horny in fact he's so damn horny he would ride Yoshi for kicks. So he picks himself up a copy of Play Toad magazine for 20 coins (aprox. $2.99) "What Fucking time is it!?", asks Mario as he walks up to the register for payment.

"Uhh 2:13 sir. Hey your Mario, do you have a myspace?", replies the shop clerk who happens to be a shy guy.

"Thank you, you teenage fuck head!" replies Mario as he carries his items away.

"Whatever, god damn old people don't understand Myspace!"

"Mario drives home and sets his Play Toad on top of the dashboard. "Time for a quick cum!", Mario unzips his pants and starts bashing the block.(if you know what I mean) Mario continues doing so for every red light on the way home. "_Uhh……just what I needed_" Mario replies, soon followed by an orgasm sound.

Meanwhile.. Peach and Daisy are shoving dildos in each other aggressively.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" shrieks Daisy as the squirmy thing pushes its way inside of her and various pussy juices fall out.

"Mario, uh Mario!" fantasizes Peach as her red dildo slips out. As peach rubbed various oils on Daisy's vaginal area she remembered something. "Oh no we forgot to get Luigi a present for his party!"

"Oh don't worry", replies Daisy, "We'll give him a threesome!"

"Oh good idea. Do you think Mario can join in too?"

"If he wants he's always been weird about shoving his cock up my pussy.", responds Daisy.

"Feelings mutual, I think he's hiding something. What about you?", questions Peach.

"Forget him come on I've got a new dildo that squirts out water you just fill it up in the sink", Daisy says.

"Ok at least I can pretend that its Mario squirting his…Uh Uh Daisy stop. …. Uh HARDER, HARDER, HARDER!" squeals Peach as her most intimate area is penetrated.

"Eh boss what a splendid idea, eh"

"You bet it is I've been waiting too long for this and it's finally happening"

"Hey! Save your excitement for later comeon we've got to do some extra planning"

"Muhh ha ha ha! Good idea. Well off we go!"

PARTY TIME

Toad and Toadette stop fucking in their position they like to call "riding the yoshi" and have a final good hand job and start leaving for the party.

"Do you think he'll love this blow job bot?" says Toad.

"Good choice don't worry he'll love it!" replies Toadette.

As all the guests greet each other as they arrive to the mansion they notice that Luigi isn't out there to greet them. So they all decide to go in/

"Hey Kirby" ,whispers Toad "What did you get him?"

-_Kirby motions a blow job_-

"Nice, you were always good at sucking"

"Hey", says Link "My hookshot will make the ultimate sex toy for his partner I know he'll love it."

"Hey Link my boner is so fucking big lets all rape Daisy!, says Toad.

" Good idea", replies Link.

-_Kirby gives them a thumbs up as he rubs his boner-_

As they enter the mansion they notice total emptiness and see no sign of Luigi. They all stand in the main room waiting for someone to say something.

_ROOOOOOOOSH! _

THE FLOOR DROPS AND ALL THE GUESTS ARE IN TOTAL DARKNESS. "What the fuck is going on?" questions Mario.

"……………….."

"Toadsworth is that you.", questions Mario.

"Yes you fucking pussy biter it's me." replies Toadsworth as a spotlight shines on him, revealing his total nudity complete with a sagging boner surrounded by white hairs. "Everyone sit down in your designated chairs"

……. LATCH

"Hey what the fuck you doin?" says Toad. "We're latched into the chairs."

"We're gonna play a game."

"What kind of game you fucking bitch" says Daisy.

"A game too see who can be the ultimate porn star"

ALL-"Oh no!!"

Chapter 3-Cumshots anyone?

"Now lets start with game one. Ill jack off into everybodies faces we'll see who keeps their face the straightest, who looks like they enjoy it the most and who makes me cum even more than I will. Ready… Set.. Go!"

The lights turn off. All that is heard is the slapping of skin. Soon a sudden eww is heard.

"Ahh stop!", screams toad, we're related"

"I DON'T FUCKIN STOP FOR SHIT !" replies toadsworth in a weird voice as his cum jets into toads mouth.

_SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP_

"YOSHI!" screams yoshi as Toadsworth cums right up his ass.

_Slap Slap Slap Slap_

"Ohh no, Mama Mia" shrieks mario as the sticky substance sticks in his hair.

_Slap Slap Slap Slap "_UHH UHH FUCK YEAH"_ Slap Slap Slap_

"Oh no uh no" scream s toadette as Toadsworth's cumming penis works into her mouth. –Gag Gag-

As the cum approaches Kirby he blows it back into toadsworth's face.

" That's it, time for hyper rape" says Toadsworth.

Toadsworth sticks his penis through the hole in Kirby's chair.

"UG UG UG UGU UGU UG UG UG UG U GU U GUG UG UG U UGUGUUUUu UG FUCK YES IM FUCKIN CUMMING. Ug uhh uhh uhh…uhh uhh. I'm done.

"Sorry Peach, Daisy and Link you didn't get to be so lucky as too deserve my manjuice."

"The winner is Toadette for sucking on my cock as it entered her mouth while cum was jetting out. Now we'll see who can give me the best blowjob."

Daisy was first. She started with a whack. Stripped down. Gave a hand job while posing anally, and sucked and kissed his cock enjoying his toadjuice like a creamy pleasure/

Next was Link he used his gust jar for the job and walked away.

Peach threw him down rode him up and down like a crappy old car on the road and than gave him a hand job.

Various other people came up using their own techniques.

"And the winner is… Kirby for the best blow job."

Suddenly a something fell down from the ceiling. It was Samus.

"A bit late are we strip down and Ill give you a head cum." Said Toadsworth.She followed directions and soon cum was schpieled in her face.

"Everyone ended up winning an award for something"

Yoshi-best anal

Peach-best masturbation

Daisy-biggest whore

Samus-hottest chick

Link-best toys

Mario-least likely to cum

"So Mario", said Toadsworth "why aren't you cumming?"

Mario explained about a childhood accident involving a banana a hammer and a condom.

"Now for the real contest! Master show yourself!"

A figure walked out of the shadows. IT WAS GANONDWARF.

"That's right me mother fucks. I will create the ultimate porno and rule the porn industry Muh hah hah hah. A flash of light shot out from his hands, as all the characters got knocked out.

Chapter 4 The Evil Lord of Porn

They all woke up stripped of clothing with red puffy genitals and all their asses aching. Now you will all fuck each other while I film it.

Link and Daisy fucked anally, Toadsworth rode Yoshi, Mario fucked Peach, and Link stuck it into Kirby. All while Toad fucked Samus in the corner happilly.

This continued for 3 hours until all combinations have fucked eachother.

Another flash of light struck and they were knocked out again and woke up with the same problems. They would wake up and get hit by the lightning again 10 minutes later getting a small glimpse of Gannons black cum. Everytime someone tried to get up to fight they were knocked down by Ganon in his true giant form as he laughed and cummed.

Chapter 5 A New Plan

Soon Samus and Link chatted between sessions. They thought of a plan. Samus would signal fox to fly over the mansion and bomb Ganon. In the smog Samus would launch an ice missle but use the hero of time's cum instead of the liquid ice solution.

Link began jacking off. "I'm dry, he said Ive used all my cum today."

'Try." said Samus as she fingered herself as hard as she could.

"Ughh Ughh Ughh!" a small spurt came out and was put into the missle.

……..FLASH they were all knocked out again.

When they woke up Samus signalled Star Fox. As the arwing flew overhead it dropped a bomb through the chimney and creating smoke, blinding Ganon's vision.Samus quickly turned on her night-vision visor ran towards Ganons ass, and launched the missle.

"NO NO I CANT MOVE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!"

"The power of jacking off!", replied link.

"It is our time us seven sages shall seal you into this crappy finfiction for all eternity."

"Nooooooooooooo………………"

Ending-Ganon was sealed into this crappy fanfiction, Luigi was found dead in a pool of schpiel, and Toadsworth was sentenced to 10 years with the blowjob bot (now with more razor sharp teeth!). They all had group sex and walked away.

If you jacked off to this you are very pethetic.


End file.
